


Rude Awakenings

by miss_elizabeth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, eventual olicity, flommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glades fell, Tommy lived, but Oliver still ran.  Tommy expects some changes when he wakes up but Oliver's girl Friday wasn't one of them.  It should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted a chapter in my Arrow Drabbles. But it refused to stay a drabble so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's been asleep since the Glades fell that dreadful night. While he'd been expecting some things when he awake, what he got was far different.

The first time Tommy woke up it was because of the nightmares.  Well, that and how real the pain felt shooting through his lower chest.  There was a flurry of people, vaguely familiar voices called to him in his delirium but it faded quickly then he felt at ease again.

He was somewhat aware of the people there, coming and going.  Thea’s hands held on to his left hand tightly; as if she left go she’d lose him.  He wanted to squeeze her hands.  To open his eyes and look at her, make some self deprecating comment about himself to get her to smile, but heaviness never left him.  

Oliver hovered around for sometime, saying little but Tommy knew he was there. Laurel came to sit with him everyday, rarely leaving his side for the first week and a half.  Oddly enough it wasn’t any of them who surrounded him when he woke up.  Blinking rapidly he looked around slowly, sunlight low in the windows, but bright enough to make out a silhouette in the corner.  After a moment Felicity came into focus, one foot on the chair with her chin perched on her knee as she held her book.  

“Any goo--” his voice came out low and raspy, flem catching in his throat as he started to cough.  Yelping is surprise she dropped her book and looked up at him moving to get him some water.  She looked around slightly panicked before digging out a straw from her purse and bringing it over to him.

After finishing the glass of water, she refilled it and set it on the side table before going to grab a nurse.  Tommy laid back, watching as a she reentered behind some nurses and doctors.

****

“We need to check---” one of the nurses started but Felicity stopped, barely in the door.  

****

“Just let me know when I can come back in,” she said, pointing in the direction of the door with one hand while the other went to her pocket to retrieve her phone.

****

“Don’t,” Tommy started, getting her attention before she left.  His voice still raspy from the oxygen tube and lack of use, he cleared his throat.

****

“Don’t tell him,” he finally got out.  Felicity didn’t need further explanation, just nodded after a moment.

****

“Or Laurel,” he added, Felicity’s foot already out of the door.  She nodded again in recognition of the request but didn’t look at him.

****

After fifteen minutes they allowed Felicity back in the room, Tommy now sitting up in bed.  The nurse finished taking blood, before reattaching the IV fluids and turning to Felicity..

****

“Everything looked fine, but we’re running a few more tests, just in case,” she said to an edgy looking Felicity.  She nodded and smiled before the nurse left, Felicity’s eyes flitting about to anything except Tommy.

****

“You’ve got a horrible poker face you know,” he said, her eyes finally meeting his, eyebrows up in what he guessed was surprise.

****

“I didn’t te---”

****

“Look, I’m assuming he’s footing the bill for the private room since I’m assuming I’m broke.  It makes sense, you work with him so---”

****

“I didn’t tell him.  Couldn’t if I wanted too, but I wouldn’t since you asked me not to.  He’s not here,” she cut in.  Tommy looked at her in confusion as she stood and started pacing.

****

“Well, obviously he’s not  _here_.  It’d be rather difficult to hide 200 or so pounds of pure muscle and not see him here.  He’s stealthy, but I don’t think he’s the type to hide behind the curtains and risk having his shoes seen,” she rambled on, gesturing to the curtains by the window as she paced in front of the chair she had vacated.  

****

She stopped pacing, turning to look at Tommy’s confused if not slightly amused expression.  With a deep breath she finally spoke the words she’d been avoiding.

 

“He’s gone, has been for a little over a week now.”  Her voice was softer and sounded to Tommy, a little defeated.  

****

“How long have I been sleeping?”

****

“A little over three weeks now,”  

****

Three weeks?  Tommy’s hand moved to his face, then hair in shock.  It seemed he was growing a short beard, his hair longer and more uneven than it had been in---well, ever.

****

“So this,” he said pointing to his face.  “Is just a welcome back gift, along with the 21 gun salute outside my door?” He asked her, having noted the officers when she left but unable to get an answer from the medical staff.

****

Felicity gave him a weak smile, looking from him to the guarded doorway and back.  She was silent for a while, a debate seeming to be going on inside her mind if the lost look in her eyes was anything to go by.

****

“Well, first off, those are cops.  You're thinking army.  Hopefully, they won't be needed.  You were moved because of an attack.  It seemed that with the chaous someone slipped in and attempted to----” her hands started moving as she spoke, her phone balanced on her knee as she went on without taking a breath.

****

“Couldn’t get to Daddy dearest, so they settled for second best?”  Tommy filled in, despite being rough from disuse Felicity heard the anger, pain and spite in his voice perfectly.

****

“I’m assuming they saw it that way,” she said, moving the chair closer to his bed a little.  Her phone vibrated, looking down she saw the message from Diggle.  He was five minutes out.

****

“So, because of that, there’s a plan,” she started slowly.  Having just completely woken up she didn’t wish to overwhelm him but felt he needed to know.  He didn’t know her well, didn’t trust her like Diggle or Oliver so while it was needed, it didn’t mean he had any reason to trust her.

****

“Plan?”

****

“Yeah,” her phone vibrated again, another message from Diggle.

****

Don’t tell him yet.

****

“Crap on a cracker,” she sighed, picking up the phone and responding before she looked up at him.

****

“Oliver’s?” Tommy asked, his voice was angry and more than a little distainful.

****

“No, mine.”  She informed him, his eyes softening slightly before Diggle entered.  

****

“So, what’s he know?”

****

“I know I’m awake and right here, so I can respond to questions asked about me,” he informed him as Diggle stopped by the foot of his bed and handing a plastic bag to Felicity, before crossing his arms and glaring at him.

There was the noise of a shopping bag rustling, but it did little to deter the staring contest between the two men.  After Felicity checked the bag’s contents she rolled her eyes at the two men before her.

“Fine, I know there was an attempt on my life.  I know I’ve been out for about three weeks, Oliver’s MIA, no one's mentioned my father and I’m not sure if I’m relieved by that.  Laurel and Thea have been around at times, there are guards and my door and I have a beard.  Which may or may not have to do with some sort of plan.”

****

Diggle nodded at him, “Was that so difficult?”

****

Tommy muttered under his breath and reached for the glass of water as Diggle and Felicity seemed to have a silent conversation.

A resolved sigh escaped Felicity before she reached into the plastic bag and pulled out two boxes and set them beside him in his bed.  He looked from them to her in confusion.

****

“So, have you ever had any interest in being blond or a red head?”  


	2. Locating Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity have a short conversation about finding a certain hooded man who's been MIA for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very unbetaed. This idea wouldn't be quiet so....here you go. Feedback would be most kind, I'd love to know what you think of it. I'm thinking of continuing it so if I did there'd be Olicity, but we'll see.

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you?”  Tommy’s voice jarred her from her trance, as he stood in her bathroom.  She balked at first, not sure what to say.  In the past few months they had become friends, but never really broached the Oliver subject.  At least not directly.

****

“No, I think it’s about time,” he explained further, stopping her suddenly, inspecting his hair in the mirror.

****

“I’m still not sure about this, I think I could have pulled off the blonde,” he said, playing with wisps of his hair attempting to change the subject.

****

Sitting up on her bed, she folded her legs underneath her as she turned to him.  “First off, with great blonde comes with great responsibility.  Secondly...maybe.  And if I was?”

****

Tommy balked, “Are you implying that I couldn’t handle the responsibility of being blonde?”

****

“No, Merlyn, I’m saying it.  The responsibility is too much for you. But don’t change the topic,” she chided him as he finally turned to face her.  Sighing, he exited the bathroom, moving to sit next to her on the edge of the bed, before promptly collapsing down, stretching his legs.  She noticed the grimace of pain that went across his features but didn’t comment.

****

“My feelings aren’t apart of this.  He needs to be here, for Thea, for Moira, QC…” he trailed off, looking at the ceiling, the paintings, photographs, around her room.  Anything but her.

****

“Oliver’s had his time away.  Not all of us were so lucky,” he continued, just loud enough to be overheard.

****

Her hand went to his arm, giving him a comforting squeeze.  Tommy turned to her with a small smile, his other hand covering hers on his arm.  

****

After that she set to find him with more dedication than before.  It had been nearly three months since he had left.   With threats against his life becoming a serious issue Felicity had worked with Officer Lance to set up a better option.  Officially Tommy Merlyn had just woken up from a coma, a John Doe having been placed in his room shortly after he woke.  In the mean time, Tommy stayed with Felicity, hair now a deep red, longer and more “lumberjack” as Felicity dubbed it.  Physical therapy came to them at first, before Tommy felt comfortable enough leaving the apartment.  Oliver had now been gone over four months.  Felicity had thought she caught a break a few times but they fell through, bastard actually listened to her.

****

“I got him,” she said quietly to herself, having left Verdant for the day after overseeing additional work on the lair.

****

She checked, double checked, even triple checked it before sending it along to Diggle for verification on his part.  She then sent one to Tommy.

Within moments her front door was open, Tommy bursting in with an uneven but excited gait through her door.

****

“You’re sure this time, I mean you’ve been wrong before, Smoak…” he teased, making his way to her room.

****

“Can it, Merlyn.  I triple checked it before sending it off to Diggle.  His contacts should be able to verify wheth---” she was cut off by the vibrations of her phone.

****

**You got him.  Pack now, be ready.  Don’t know when we’ll get out.**

She stared blankly at her phone, reading and rereading the words.  After so many tries had been used to Diggle’s responses of sympatheitic failure.  She hadn’t been ready to recieve this news, despite how often she tried.

****

“So, I take it by the look of shock that you really found him?”  Tommy asked, jolting her back to the present.  Felicity nodded, handing the phone to him.  He was met with silence, which worried him slightly.  Felicity was rarely silent.

****

“What does one pack for an island possibly abandoned, but also possibly crawling with dangerous people?  Snacks and kevlar vest obviously, but shorts or jeans?”

****

Felicity leveled him with a look that he’d come to both amuse him (when not directed at him) and terrify him (when it most often was directed at him), one eyebrow pointedly raised and her expression one of well...he didn’t want to think on that.

****

“I told you, you’d regret setting me up across the hall,” he explained handing back the phone to her.  Since his funds were frozen for the time being Felicity set up a dummy account, syphoning off part of the ludicrous amount of money Oliver put in her bank account into one for him.  With three apartments on each floor, it seemed obvious to set him up with the one across from her.  The other belonging to a travel writer who wasn’t often around.  Should he need the help, or anything arise there’d be someone to see to it.  However she didn’t anticipate his boredom level.

****

“Don’t remind me,” she shook her head, getting up and going to her closet as Tommy sat in front of her computer, looking at all the programs and windows opened.

****

“How’d you do it?”

****

“The last three times you’ve asked I told you and your eyes glazed over less than two minutes into the explanation.  Just call it magic,”  Tommy nodded, not disagreeing.   While he found it amazing that she could do this, the details seemed...so technical.  Besides, he rather liked the idea of being friends with a witch.  A perky, snarky, petite blonde witch who could silence him quicker than most.  Which was just another example of her magic skills.

“When do we leave?"

Felicity had picked up a jacket, a utility sort, green with pockets more pockets then anyone really has need for when his words registered.  She turned laughing, before throwing the jacket at him.

 

“You’re _not_ joining us,” Tommy started with a response but was cut off by another look from Felicity.

****

“You’re barely fully mobile yet.  Besides, you leaving for any amount of time will raise suspicions.  Not to mention, it highly raises the stakes that Diggle will succeed in murdering you.”

****

“Touché,” he agreed after thinking on it a moment.

"I do enjoy my hide being attached to me, thank you very much." Felicity just laughed, shaking her head at him turning back to her closet.


	3. Bringing Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang is reunited on Lian Yu, Oliver begins to see he wasn't the only one effected by the partial destruction of the Glades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer because I wasn't sure how to do this. In the end I decided to keep some of the canon but tweak it. I own nothing, sadly this is all just an idea of a poor woman with no money. 
> 
> Only mentions of Tommy in this chapter, promise he'll be back in the next chapter.
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts, comments keep me going and let me know this isn't complete drivel. Mostly, but not complete drivel.

They made it to Beijing without issue, spending a day gathering supplies before getting on a flight to Quingdao, the most likely place to find a pilot.  It was another two days of arguments with locals before they found someone to take them.  Grabbing their packs they made their way to the airstrip (Felicity used the term loosely). She looked from Diggle to the plane and back again.

****

“You can’t be serious,” she said under her breath as their pilot argued with someone.

****

“It’s the best I could find, no one else seemed willing to do this as is.  Still want to drag him back?”  She looked over wryly at Diggle, slinging her backpack onto her back.  While she knew him to be jesting, she just glared at him for mentioning it.  He laughed.

****

“I’ve gone through too much to back out now.  Besides, I plan on letting him know just what he put us through!”  She said, walking towards the plane with determination.  She sent off a message to Tommy, with a photo of the plane.

****

**We never spoke about religion, but if you could say a prayer for us, I’d appreciate it. - Felicity**

**P.S. If I die, there is a disc in my night table drawer.  Put it in my computer and press “Start”, it’ll take care of everything else.**

The rest had gone smoothly enough, well after jumping from a plane and nearly being blown up by a landmine before being saved by a sweaty shirtless Oliver.   She’d had dreams like this, but it never involved a land mine.

****

“You shouldn’t have come here,”

****

If she weren’t so dazed by nearly having been blown up she might have smacked him.  After ensuring that all parties were alright they had made it back to what Felicity had dubbed ‘base camp’ in her head without speaking.

****

“We would have emailed but it’s not exactly a wi fi hotspot,” Diggle commented as they entered the abandoned plane.

****

“This where you lived when you were here?  I mean, the first time you were here,”  Felicity asked, attempting to ease some of the tension.  It didn’t work.

****

“For some of it,” Oliver replied in a low voice, clearly meant to end the topic there.

****

“Could you at least pretend like you’re glad to see us?  Digg and I spent weeks tracking you down, we’ve traveled halfway across the world and this morning we flew in a plane so old I’m pretty sure I was safer once I jumped out of it, you could... at least offer us a water,”  Oliver making no attempts at a verbal response as Diggle paced behind her, instead turning to retrieve the aforementioned water.

****

“Or...coconut?”  Oliver smiled despite himself before turning back to face her, his lips slightly upturned into a small smile as he approached.

****

“Fresh out of coconuts.”  He replied, handing her the canteen and placing his hands on her shoulders.  

****

“I am happy to see you,” he went on, his voice softer than it had been before.  Then all too quickly he stepped back.

****

“I know why you’re here, I’m not coming back to Starling City.  I can’t, my mission, my Father’s list---it was a fools crusade and I failed,” Felicity and Diggle listened in silence, letting him argue his point before jumping in to correct him.

****

“Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades,” he paused looking at his partners before he continued, voice quieter.

****

“Tommy---” he faltered, his eyes closing and jaw tightening guilt written all over his face.  Diggle looked to Felicity, the two having a silent conversation as Oliver lost himself in thought.

****

“The Hood couldn’t stop it, so don’t ask me to put it on again, ever.”

****

There was a moment of palpable silence before Diggle’s voice broke through.

****

“This isn’t about you being the vigilante, this is about you being Oliver Queen.  Your mother’s in prison, Oliver.  Her trial is coming up.  Thea’s out on her own, your family needs you.”

****

“So does the family business.  All the bad press after the Undertaking left Queen Consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International.  They’ve gutted every company they’ve taken over. Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated 30,000 employees are going to be out of a job.  Including...one very blonde IT expert.  And Tommy…”  Felicity paused, not sure how much to say they hadn’t discussed it and by the way Oliver’s jaw tensed she wasn’t sure it’d help at the moment.

****

“Tommy’s awake,” it was barely above a whisper but it was enough to get a reaction.  Although saying nothing, Oliver’s shoulders tensed for a moment, the mask he usually wore cracked at the mention of his name.  Dozens of questions in his eyes but he verbalized none.  It was the barest bones of the truth, but it had worked.

****

“Listen, I get why you had to leave, Oliver.  Probably better than anybody else,” Diggle explained, slowly approaching Oliver.  

 

“And after what happened, nobody can blame you for leaving,” Oliver simply shook his head, hanging it in shame, and a great deal of guilt.

****

“But it’s time for you to come home.”

****

When they finally made it to the airplane that’d take them home Felicity was exhausted, while there were things to go over for QC, unanswered questions about Moira’s case and Tommy none were spoke of.  Oliver spent most of the time gazing out the window, Diggle slept, while Felicity watched enviously.  Slept eluded her, everytime she closed her eyes it was something else, the first time it had been the jump.  Except the parachute didn’t work and she woke startled and lashing out, Diggle quickly startled from sleep was able to calm her.  

****

The next time was simply nature calling inconveniently.  Grumbling she looked around, Diggle once more fast asleep next to her.  At some point she’d taken off her glasses, the dim lights of the plane making it even more difficult to see which way to the bathroom.  A gentle touch on her knee startled her initially before realizing who the hand belonged to.  Leaning toward her, she met him halfway.

****

“Towards the tail on the lefthand side,” he murmured quietly to allow Diggle to sleep.  Smiling Felicity nodded, smiling a sheepish thank you before getting up.  He grabbed her hand before she left, halting her momentarily.

****

“If you see the kitchen area, you’ve gone too far,” he continued.

****

Making her way she returned in quick order, tossing a small bag of pretzels his way.  He watched her as she returned to her seat, fastening her seat belt.  When she returned his gaze she found one eyebrow raised in question and smiled.

****

“I went too far,” she explained with a shrug.  The corners of his lips lifted slightly, watching as she tucked one leg beneath her.

 

“ _On purpose_ ,” she clarified, opening the bag of pretzels she got for herself.  After her snack she shifted about for sometime trying to find a comfortable position, trying not to lean on Diggle’s shoulder as she drifted off.  But it was comfortable and perfectly placed so she gave into sleep.

****

The final time started off innocently enough, the anxiety of showing Oliver the new and improved lair still weighed on her.  There was no guarantee he’d take up the mask--or bow as it were, again.  Therefore finding herself in the basement wasn’t a surprise, she had turned the lights on and was going through some of the improvements she’d made.  Diggle stood off to the side, a pleased look on his face as he looked at Felicity.  Oliver however, said nothing, simply taking in the updated surroundings as she prattled on.  As he continued to show no response the babbling continued, as usual taking random turns along the way as time seemed to slow down.

****

But then, when she thought it couldn’t get worse the walls started to shake.  The ground moved and cracks in the foundation started to appear as pieces of the ceiling started to fall.  Paralyzed for a moment she looked behind her to find herself alone as larger pieces of equipment shook and shattered, debris and lighting falling faster.  

* * *

****

While not a particular fan of turbulence, it came with the territory of air travel.  Oliver’s jaw clenched as they his a rough spot and the pilot came over the loudspeakers.  The fasten seatbelt sign now lit, he took a deep breath and tried to think of something else.  A whimper drew Oliver out of his thoughts, his eyes shifting to Felicity with her head now resting against the plane, leaving her how Diggle had gently moved her when he woke to stretch his legs.  

****

“No…”

****

Her eyes shuddered as her whimpering grew louder, her head moving back and forth as her whimpers became a panicked cries of _no_.  

****

He heard a door opening, Diggle's heavy steps approaching, followed by a lighter softer step.  Diggle reached them, a well worn face of worry on his features as he looked af Felicity.  

****

“Mr. Queen, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belts sign, please---”

****

Oliver scowled in response, the woman taking the hint and scurrying off before he returned his focus to Felicity.

****

“Felicity,” he called out softly, unbuckling the seat belt before he realized it, kneeling in front of her.  Her hands were clenched tightly to the seat rests, knuckles white with tension.  She let out a startled cry, a few errant tears falling down her cheeks as they hit a particular rough patch.  Diggle managed to get back into his seat, moving an arm around her shoulders.  

****

“Felicity,” Diggle repeated her name softly, the thumb on her shoulder moving in comforting circles.  There was heavy lurch to the left, her hands tightening on the seat rests as her mouth opened but nothing came out.  After a moment the seat belt light was switched off, the plane’s path smoothing out.

****

“Felicity, you’re safe,” Oliver said softly as his hands covered hers, running his thumbs lightly over her fingers.

****

A strangled sound came out before she opened her eyes, frantically looking around her for any signs of crumbling walls, swinging light fixtures, falling equipment.  Satisfied that there were none she looked from Diggle to Oliver, slipping a hand from beneath Oliver’s to wipe away the tears before offering them a weak smile.

****

“I’m fine,” she choked out, her free hand moving to pat Oliver’s hand that still held hers.  Oliver looked her over before looking at Diggle, having a seemingly silent conversation before he gave her hand a light squeeze and moved back to his seat.

****

The rest of the flight was considerably calmer.

 


	4. Not the best welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene leading into a version of 2x01, and the events at QC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! The holidays sort of kicked my ass, then I spilled tea on my keyboard so I was missing some keys. Still working out how I'm reworking the episodes to include Tommy. Please let me know your thoughts!

_Previously..._

 

_“Felicity, you’re safe,” Oliver said softly as his hands covered hers, running his thumbs lightly over her fingers._

_A strangled sound came out before she opened her eyes, frantically looking around her for any signs of crumbling walls, swinging light fixtures, falling equipment.  Satisfied that there were none she looked from Diggle to Oliver, slipping a hand from beneath Oliver’s to wipe away the tears before offering them a weak smile._

_“I’m fine,” she choked out, her free hand moving to pat Oliver’s hand that still held hers.  Oliver looked her over before looking at Diggle, having a seemingly silent conversation before he gave her hand a light squeeze and moved back to his seat **.**_

_The rest of the flight was considerably calmer._

* * *

 

 

 

It had been the longest few days in existence and all Felicity wanted was to go home, shower, eat and sleep through next week.  Sadly, the current state of QC had to be dealt with and her presence would be needed.  So she only made it to collapsing face first onto her bed before the world threw a wrench in her evening plans.  

 

“Felicity Elizabeth Smoak, is this disc to delete your online porn stache?”  Tommy asked, casually leaning to one side at her doorway.

 

“Elizabeth?” Felicity asked, turning her head to face him.  He shrugged.

 

“Tends to be a common enough middle name.  Had to start somewhere.  I have more guesses, but you didn’t answer my question,” he explained as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed, disc in hand.

 

Pushing herself up she took the disc from his hands, rolled over to put it on her night table.  “No, Tommy,”  she sighed. “It’s not a disc to delete an online porn stache,” she continued shaking her head against the comforter, sitting up slowly as she noticed Tommy looked slightly deflated with the new information.

 

“It’s part of my magic. Makes everything I did that isn’t within the rule of the law go POOF on my computer, sends it to all connected devices.”  She explained, her fingers gesturing wildly in an attempt to explain.   

 

Tommy nodded, supposing it made more sense considering who he was talking to.  Taking a note from her, he plopped himself down on his back next to her, companionable silence stretching long enough to allow Felicity to nearly drift off.

 

“So?”

 

Moving to lay on her side she noted the feigned relaxed look to Tommy.  There was anxiety dripping from each of his muscles, the slight lit in his voice giving away to the worry.

 

“So what?  Elizabeth isn’t my middle name. It’s Meghagn, actually.” She said, propping her head up on her shoulder. “Elizabeth is my was my imaginary friend, if you must know.  Which you didn’t need to, because you didn’t even ask…”  she rambled, their eyes meeting in silent amusement.  

 

“Found him.  Had to jump out of an airplane that is likely older than me, stepped on a landmine, nearly got blown up.  Then Oliver was just there, you know how he does that?  With his silent ninja skills he just appears and scares the living ba-jesus out of you?  Yeah, well he did that thing.  And he swung down from a tree and caught me, while poor Diggle made a run for it---”

 

“Wait, he swung out of a tree?”  Tommy interrupted, eyes a mix of emotions.  Felicity just nodded as if it were nothing new.  “Yep.  It blew--the landmine, not the tree. Dirt and leaves and nature went flying, as did I technically, but yeah.  He landed on me, a shirtless sweaty mess and told us we shouldn’t have come,” she explained, becoming peppier as she went on.  When she ended the thinly veiled hostility was clear.  

 

“Wait, was the shirtless thing part of the explosion or…?” Tommy asked, turning to her.  She was silent for a moment before she shook her head.

 

“Nope.  He was shirtless when he was in the tree,” she nodded, the small flush in her cheeks giving away her attempt at playing it cool.

 

“Then we explained to him about QC, his family, yadda, yadda, yadda,” she continued with a roll of her hands.  

 

“Got on the plane, attempted sleep, had another nightmare about the being in the basement, then slept fine until we landed.  Diggle dropped me off, and now I’m here, wishing the shower would come to me,” she finished.

 

“Felicity…” Tommy’s hand on her knee brought a smile to her face, her own hand covering it and giving it a squeeze.  

 

“I’m fine.  Just in need of sleep that I’m sure I won’t be getting anytime soon,” she explained as she stood, going over to her pack to take a bag of laundry out.  Tommy simply shook his head, knowing better than to keep at it, attempting another tactic.

 

“You hungry?” He asked, as she pulled out clean towels.

 

“Are you asking because you are too, or because you ate the contents of my fridge and are trying to cover it up?” She asked, throwing the clean ones onto her bed only to see Tommy with his most winning grin.

 

“I knew it,” she sighed as he stood.

 

“You shower, relax.  I’ll get food.  You’ll decompress, tell me about skydiving then I’ll let you sleep, hum?” He asked, taking her by the shoulders and guiding her to the bathroom.  She’d argue but she didn’t have it in her.

 

“Fine…”  she relented, although the small smile on her lips made it clear that it wasn’t something she really minded.  Before he closed the door to her room she stopped him.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“Felicity, it’s oka---”

“No, I told him you’re awake.  That’s it.  We didn’t get to talk about how much you wanted him to know and I didn’t think it my place to tell, as much as I wanted to yell at him…”  Felicity mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the towels.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.  I’ll deal with it.  Besides, I sort of want to be there when you finally let loose on him,” Tommy grinned, as Felicity turned towards her bathroom.

 

After leaving the warmth and comfort of her shower Felicity dressed in a pair of sweats and an MIT t-shirt, throwing her hair back into a ponytail before exiiting her room to see the bounty Tommy had ordered and spread across her coffee table.  Grinning he offered her a glass of red wine, bowing slightly and motioning towards the food.  

 

“For the lady,” he beamed as she smiled, grabbing the glass and perching herself in a corner of the couch.  They ate and talked until Felicity couldn’t keep her head up.  

 

“Time for bed,” Tommy said, poking her as she tried to bat his hand away.

 

“No, if it’s time for bed then it’s almost tomorrow and I have to go to deal with things,” she explained with a soft protest.  Tommy just chuckled as Felicity got herself up off the couch.  

 

“Who sets two alarms?”  He asked, as she snatched her cell phone back from him.

 

“Someone who doesn’t want to get up at 6AM after getting no sleep the previous night,” she explained with a glare as she fell into bed.

 

“I’m sorry, anything before 11AM just sounds like an excuse for my sympathy, which you’re not getting Smoak,” Tommy declared, pulling up the duvet around her as she stuck her tongue out at him.   Giving her hand a squeeze Tommy’s expression changed, the serious demeanor seeming to age him a good five years.  Not that she’d ever tell him.

 

“You going to be good?”  He asked, and she nodded.

 

“Yes, really, I doubt I’ll get much sleep before I have to be back up again.  And we’ll deal with---”

 

“Don’t worry about that.  Last I checked, I’m a big boy and big boys deal with their problems themselves,” he informed a skeptical looking Felicity.

 

“Well, they do!”  Felicity simply shook her head against her pillows, as Tommy turned off the lights and headed back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

The past few hours seemed to speed by as Felicity prepared the conference room, fretting as she ran about doing things she never wanted to do, but needed to be done and fell to her for some unknown reason.  The lawyers arrived first, barely making eye contact with her as they went to their seats and talked quietly to themselves.  Isabel Rochev entering last, opening the folder in front of her with no small amount of disdain.

 

“Seriously, no one even eyes the bagels?” She muttered to herself as she waited just outside the door for Oliver and Diggle, keeping an eye on the room.  

 

“Is it rude for me to take one?  I can’t be the only one who didn’t get to finish breakfast this morning,” she mumbled to herself as her stomach growled.  

 

Thankfully Oliver and Diggle arrived, her anxiety level reducing slightly in knowing they were here.  Opening the door, “They’re in the conference room.  Just FYI, no one’s eating the bagels,” she sighed as they went in.

 

Felicity sat in silence, watching as Oliver and Isabel traded barbs and wondered if it ever occurred to either one of them just how many livelihoods hung in the balance of this meeting.  Looking over to the lawyers besides Isabel, she straightened her spine as, not for the first time today she wondered why she was the only one on Oliver’s side at this meeting.  She was IT for heaven’s sake.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open.

 

“Oliver Queen, you have failed this city!”  She looked to Oliver as he stood, looking in her direction before quickly taking in the scene around them.  And for a moment time seemed to stop.

 

“Get down!”  One of them yelled and everyone moved, Oliver hovering over Isabel on the ground, Diggle moving into position to shoot back while covering Felicity.  

 

“Pull back!”  Diggle yelled and Oliver moved to get Isabel out as Diggle continued to yell, shots flying through the air as glass shattered around them.  

 

The words ‘Get Queen!’ seemed to come from all around her and before she knew what she was doing Felicity was up, grabbing the first thing she found and following behind one of the hoods as they closed in on Oliver.  Everything after that was a blur, Oliver’s presence brought her a small amount of comfort, however when he ran towards the window and grabbed the chain to the window blinds she heard a scream that she later recognized as her own voice.  And despite the comfort and safety her mind equated with Oliver, the sheer panic and dread that washed over her hit her like a tidal wave--realizing they were crashing into moste glass she closed her eyes before she felt the impact and hit the floor, shattered glass surrounding them both as Oliver checked that she was okay.

 

It wasn’t until she saw Diggle’s relief as they exited the elevator that everything really hit her.  

 

“You alright?” Diggle asked, one hand on her shoulder, the other picking out stray shards of glass.  She nodded, to which Diggle silently questioned, one eyebrow raised.  She shrugged.

 

“Flamingo is on the move, headed towards you,” a voice from Diggle’s belt said before Felicity could speak.

 

“No---I have friends in there, I don’t care if it’s an active crime scene!”  Tommy’s voice all but yelled at one of the uniforms blocking his entrance, as Isabel briskly walked out.  Diggle shook his head, going to speak with the officer.

 

“What the hell happened, you alright?”  Tommy asked, his hands checking that Felicity was truly alright, before pulling her into a hug, her head tucked under his chin.

 

“Tommy, I’m fine, just sort of shaken an---” she began to explain into his shirt when she was cut off.

 

“Tommy?” Oliver’s confused and seemingly shocked voice cut her off.

  
  



	5. City of not quite heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of 2x01. Oliver's his snappish self, Thea's taken, Laurel makes her appearance and Oliver prepares for a dreaded conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so...NOT DEAD. I'm so sorry! I've rewritten this chapter a few times, then the muse was a bitch. Also been apply to grad school and helping with my brother's wedding which is tomorrow!! AHHHH. I know where this is going (in the immediate future) but long term---no idea. 
> 
> Feel free to poke/prod me at my tumblr, showmeyourpasodoble. I really appreciate the kudos that have been coming in, nd the few of you who comment. Comments really keep me going, so even a few words would mean a great deal.

Previously:

_ “What the hell happened, you alright?”  Tommy asked, his hands checking that Felicity was truly alright, before pulling her into a hug, her head tucked under his chin. _

 

_ “Tommy, I’m fine, just sort of shaken an---” she began to explain into his shirt when she was cut off. _

 

_ “Tommy?” Oliver’s confused and seemingly shocked voice cut her off. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity felt Tommy’s muscle’s tense at the sound of Oliver’s voice, arms still wrapped around her in a protective hug.  With a comforting pat on the chest, Tommy released her before Diggle interrupted the growing awkward silence.

 

“What are you doing here?  With the press camped outside you’re going to get noticed.”  Diggle said, stare fixed on Tommy.  Oliver simply watched the exchange with growing confusion as Felicity took the moment to duck out and talk to Detective Lance, hoping the three would be adults about this.  

 

“Still can’t get used to you in that uniform, Detective Lance.”  Felicity said, gaining the attention of the one person both Oliver and Tommy were less likely to try to interrupt.

 

“It’s Officer now,” he replied, turning to face her.  “And I’m just glad it still fit,” she smiled at his attempt at normalcy before returning to the reason he was there.

 

“They hurt you?” 

 

She shook her head gently, her voice having lost the false happy tone as she fidgeted with her hands to keep them busy. “Thanks, I’m okay.” 

 

Lance shifted slightly closer, keeping his eyes on everyone else in the room.  “You, eh, heard anything from our mutual friend lately?”

 

“Nope,” she sighed, looking over to where Oliver stood with Diggle and Tommy huddled together, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“In fact, I keep waiting for him to show up.”

 

Once statements taken and the crime scene department took over completely, Diggle, Felicity, Oliver and Tommy shared an awkwardly silent elevator ride to Oliver’s office.  Felicity stepped out the moment the doors opened, walking quickly towards his office.

 

“You could have stopped those guys,” Felicity snapped, opening the door.

“Yeah, not without giving Isabel R and the Hoods a pretty good idea of what I’m capable of,” Oliver responded before Diggle cut in.

 

“I think what Felicity’s wondering, is whether you avoided taking those hood on.  And Oliver, she’s not the only one wondering---”

 

“I told you, I did not come back to Starling City to be the vigilante!”

 

“But they came after  you , Oliver.  And you could have taken them out.”

 

“No I couldn’t, Diggle.  Look, there’s a part of being the Hood that neither one of you are considering.”

 

Felicity waited patiently, silently asking ‘what?’ before he spoke, his voice a touch softer.

 

“The body count.”

 

“And excuse me, for saying this but---so what!?  Since when do you care?”

 

“Since me,” Tommy said clear but quietly.  All three heads turned to him, now sitting on the couch, cane by his side elbows on his knees. 

 

“And, well, my mass murdering father.  Not that he didn’t deserve it…” he went on, hand scrubbing over his face with a grimace.

 

Felicity was pretty sure the term pregnant pause was created for situations like this.  Or, would have been, if this sort of situation occurred to anyone besides those living it.   Diggle and Felicity looked back to Oliver, the guilt, pain and frustration written clearly (if not uncomfortably) on his face.  

 

“It’s not as if you’ve killed every guy you’ve faced,” Felicity continued, no longer as infuriated, but clearly not closer to being finished.

 

“I could’ve.  Because when I put on the hood, it’s kill or be killed.  That is what kept me alive.  It’s why I should have stayed on the island,” with one last look to Tommy Oliver grabbed his jacket and headed out of his office.

 

“That where you’re going now?”  Felicity asked, turning to follow him out the door.

 

“The two of you won’t help me save my family’s company.  I’m going to talk to somebody who will.”  Oliver explained before walking out.

 

“Did he ask that?” Tommy asked, breaking the silence as the glass door closed.  Two sets of eyes met his.

 

“Because, it sounded like to me, that wasn’t even mentioned in that conversation.”  He explained, motioning towards Oliver’s desk, before looking between the other two.  Diggle rolled his eyes while Felicity huffed.

 

“I think we need milkshakes,” Tommy declared, rising from the couch and leaning on his cane.  Diggle’s raised eyebrow.

 

“I’d say we need something a bit heavier, but I just took some pain meds and I think everyone has had enough press today, soooo….” he trailed off, Diggle shaking his head while seemed to be deciding something in her head chewing her at her lip before shrugging.

 

“This counts as a work expense,” she declared, heading to the door.  Tommy grinned in triumph, while Diggle met him at the door.

 

Over three hours had passed before they saw it on the TV.  Felicity was well into her second milkshake at that point, munching on fries when the update on the gang of hoods appeared on the screen.

 

“We gotta go,” she said, cutting off whatever argument Diggle and Tommy were having over a sports team she didn’t pay attention to.  

 

“Brain freeze kicking in?”  Tommy asked, turning to her.  The milkshake was pushed aside, her fingers moving over her tablet as she kept flicking her eyes between the TV screen and tablet.  Both men followed her gaze, sobering in moments.

 

“I’ll take of the---”

 

Carly came over, receipt in hand, offering it to Felicity.  “I’ve got yours on a tab at this point, go.”  Diggle nodded gratefully as his comrades gathered their things.

 

They made it to Verdant before Oliver returned from where ever he’d gone off to.  The three watched as Roy spoke with Officer Lance, the kid’s face filled with guilt.  

 

Oliver entered, breaking up the conversation briefly before walking off.

 

“Queen,” Quentin called out, receiving no acknowledgement.

 

“Oliver!”  He stopped, walking back towards Lance and catching the groups eyes.

 

“We’ll get your sister back,” Quentin stated, in the back of Oliver’s mind he noted how his tone had changed slightly.  He may have hated Oliver, but Thea was an innocent in this.

 

“I’m just gonna check something downstairs,” Oliver said, turning back the way he had been going.

 

“Showtime,” Diggle murmured, all three setting off after him.

 

“While the timing couldn’t be worse, I’m excited.  Are you excited?”  Felicity took a moment to glare at him.

 

“What?  Focusing on that is easier than dealing with Thea being in danger and me being able to do jack shit about it.” 

 

Catching the door before it closed Felicity looked back at Tommy, silently asking for permission to go ahead.  He nodded, continuing behind Diggle.  

 

“...you know, you decided to come back.”

 

Tommy opened the door as Felicity switched on the power, lighting up the place sort of how he imagined the Batcave would look at Christmas.  They all watched and waited as Oliver silently took it all in, allowing Tommy to catch up.

 

He’d seen it before but seeing Felicity’s vision come to life and being able to show Oliver, it was different.  Stepping up behind her, he silently nudged her, smiling at her as they waited for Oliver to say something.  Some of the tension left her at Tommy’s look of pride.

 

“We need to find these guys,” Oliver declared, looking back at them.

 

“I’ve been trying, ever since you got back.  Figured you’d come around eventually,” she explained turning to Diggle.  The man simply grinned, and Tommy just knew he’d been left out of a bet.  There would be a talk later.

 

Oliver took in the new layout as they walked, stopping infront of the salmon ladder for a moment.

 

“I kept that.”  Felicity stated, smiling to herself as she looked at it.  

 

“I liked watching you do that.”  There was no babble, no sense of embarrassment after the statement, which seemed to take Oliver by surprise as he looked from her  back to the ladder.  Tommy swore if Thea wasn’t the reason they were down there, he would have smiled.  

 

“Thea’s boyfriend said one of them was missing part of his hand.  Maybe a veteran?  Check hospital records, any males that have had surgical amputations on their extremities.”

 

Tommy simply watched as the three worked, the two men watching as Felicity worked her magic.

 

‘He just could have said surgery on their hands.’  Tommy mused to himself.

 

“Cross checking by race and age….got one!  Jeff Deveau, African American, late thirties.”

 

“What else can you get on him?” Oliver asked, his eyes watching the screens as Felicity worked.

 

“Ex-marine,” 

 

“It’ll explain how he can handle himself.  He lose his hand overseas?”  Diggle asked, moving close to the screen as new information unfolded.

 

“No, in the earthquake.  Says here he and his wife were trying to make it across the 52nd Street bridge when it collapsed.  She didn’t make it.”

 

“Phone records, please.  I wanna know who he’s in contact with.”  Diggle followed behind  Felicity’s chair as she moved to another screen to up the man’s phone records.

 

“He’s made a lot of calls to a church in the Glades.  Something called Standing Strong; it’s a support group for those who lost loved ones in the quake.”

 

“Great place to meet other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback.”

 

“Get me an address, please,” Oliver’s voice was softer than it had been as he stared at his suit.  Both Diggle and Tommy nodded at Felicity, Tommy mouthing ‘it’s now or never’ as she stood.

 

“You’re gonna need this,” Felicity unlocked the case and opened it as Oliver turned to face her.

 

“I had it custom made.”  Oliver walked over, Diggle just behind him as he held up the bow for inspection, feeling the weight in his hands for the first time.

 

“How’d I do?”  Felicity watched as he moved it in his hand, the time seeming to stretch on before he sighed heavily.

 

“It’s perfect.”  Tommy smiled as he watch Felicity let out a breath.  It was what she’d been most nervous about.

 

“You were right, once I signed on I stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped.”  The focus in Oliver’s eyes changed at her words, no longer focusing on the bo in his hands, the guilt in his mind becoming visible once more.  

“Cause I knew that being the Hood, meant occasionally being a killer.  Maybe there’s another way.

 

“They have my sister.  What other way is there?”

 

It had gone smoothly, Oliver owning up to the idea that the results of being the Hood weren’t black and white.  Thea was safe, shaken but safe.  One less thing to weigh him down, another to go.  Parking his car (he insisted on doing this one himself), he walked towards the apartment building Tommy was in.  

 

“Laurel?”

 

The pretty brunette lifted her head, pleasantly surprised to see him.

 

“Ollie,” she smiled, hand awkwardly clutching at the strap of her bag.

 

“I was just, uhm,” she motioned down the street to her car.  Oliver followed her eyes, nodding.

 

“Right,” he murmured, letting her pass before grabbing her wrist.

 

“Look, I get why we can’t---why this won’t work.  But you,” he sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I know we’re not who we were before, but I still need you in my life.”  Oliver watched and waited for her response, unsure if she’d feel the same.

 

“We’ve been through too much to have it any other way,” her hand moved to give his a small reassuring squeeze.  The sound of her phone drew her hand away.

 

“I’ve got to go,” she gestured to her car behind her shoulder, Oliver nodding.

 

“We’ll get through this. Malcolm’s gone, it’s one more archer to go,” she continued, Oliver’s brow furrowing slightly.

 

“I don’t see how going after the Hood will help.  I thought he sort of helped,” Oliver explained, Laurel shaking her head slightly.

 

“The city was fine until it had it’s own arrow shooting vigilante and I don’t think he’s gone.  Malcolm’s gone, so it’s one down.  He’s been nothing but trouble since he showed up, I’m going to make him pay.”  Oliver nodded slowly, as Laurel sent out a text.

 

“I’ll see you,” she said walking to her car.

 

Pushing aside the new layer of complications Oliver headed up to Tommy’s apartment, wavering slightly outside the door before knocking.

 

“Told you that you wouldn’t be able to stay away---Oliver?”  Tommy asked as he opened the door, grin slowly falling away.  Both stood there for a moment before Tommy moved aside.

 

“Come on in,” Tommy moved aside to let him in.

 

“You know, typically,” he started, swinging the door closed.

 

“When you arrived unannounced at someone’s new home, it’s customary to give a gift.” Tommy continued, leaning against the small counter as Oliver took in his surroundings.

 

“Wasn’t sure what you’d want---wine seemed a poor choice with your need for painkillers.”  Oliver explained, gesturing to the small island where a bottle of painkillers stood next to Tommy’s hand.

 

“And the island you were on didn’t have any plants?”  Oliver turned to face his best friend, eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“I’m told plants are another customary housewarming gift,” Tommy shrugged, Oliver’s lips lifting slightly to one side in a small smile.  He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when the lights went off, tensing as he scanned the area for the sign of any threats.


End file.
